For you, everthing
by theinory
Summary: Original book with a twist. Peeta will be a little different, but still Peeta. What would you do for the person you love?


For you, Everything.

_AN: This is The Hunger Games written with a new flare on it, Peeta will be a little OOC as a warning, but in a good way in my opinion, gonna write him as a more badass, hero character, but still stay true to his more emotional, painter side. Because everything about him will be tried in my tale, but this story stays true to more of an "Everlark" nature, but explores a relationship I wish was explored in the source material. Who? You might be asking, well Read on and find out! Chapter 1 or 2 will answer that question. As for Grammar, I'm no star, so I apologize in advance. Hopefully you like it, and I will try my best to make this enjoyable, as it seems to be in my head. I will try to mostly stay in third person, but will pop into people's heads as I see appropriate. Lastly, unfortunately, I am not clever enough to write an entire novel, so here I am using Suzanne Collins work, I own nothing but this idea in my head. Thanks friends! _

The sun beat down, and the wind blew in a seemingly empty town, not a soul to be seen out on the streets, most of the shops were closed down for the day; for today was a special day, _Reaping_ day. Everyone dressed in their nicer clothes, between the children of the seam, or the merchant children. At the Everdeen household, a teenage girl was doing her best to keep a happy face for her younger, adolescent sister.

"You're only in the bowl once, little duck, there is no need to worry." The older sister assured the little girl. Hiding her own fear that her little sister could go into the Games, and she dare not think about her coming out.

"Katniss, it only takes one slip in the bowl to get sent into The Hunger Games" retorted the adolescent girl, nervously playing with her simple, plain, blue dress. Trying her best to quell the nervous jitters flowing throughout her body.

"Prim, stop worrying yourself, in a few hours you, mom, and myself will all come back here, and go on living our lives, and going to school." replied Katniss, staying strong for her family, but most importantly her sister.

"You're only saying that because you don't have to go into the games this year, no matter what. You broke your leg, and one of the rules of The Hunger Games is that each tribute has to be able to at least defend themselves, but you couldn't even walk!" Prim started pacing, letting the nerves take over. "You're just lucky that someone brought you back here to mom before Peacekeepers found you, and you'd be in jail AND have a broken leg."

"If you keep being mean to your older sister, when her leg heals you'll be hoping you were 8 districts away" quipped a gray haired boy from the doorway, smiling brightly at his friends. "GALE!" both girls screamed, but only one of them could run up to him and wrap him in a big hug, but he walked over to Katniss and gave her a hug too. "How much longer am I going to have to wait to go hunting, with you again?" Said Gale with a joking glint in his eye.

"Never if you don't let this stupid broken leg go, I never should've jumped over the fence, I should've waiting for the electricity to be turned off. Who would've guessed the ONLY time I decide to go out alone, that the dam fence would be turned on, I mean that fence is NEVER on." pouted the older Everdeen girl. Both Gale and Prim couldn't contain their laughter, for Katniss never whined. Ever.

The oldest of the Everdeen women, Mrs. Everdeen finally spoke up and said "We better get going, being late would just be the incing on Katniss's month." Gale helped Katniss up, nearly carrying her to the mandatory Reaping. Katniss grabbed Prim's hand for the walk to the center. Nobody in the growing crowd noticed a pair of bright, sky blue eyes staring at Katniss as she limped her way to the town Center. But both luckily, and unfortunately for Katniss, she had to let go of her sisters hand, as Prim walked over to the group of girls.

As with every Reaping, the mayor began with a description of the war, and the Dark Days, most everyone zoned out as he drones on about the history of Panem and the reasons for the Hunger games, then the Capitol appointed escort Effie Trinket takes the stage and everyone holds their breaths, waiting, anticipating, thinking "Who's it going to be this year? Who won't I get to see again?" or more selfishly "Please let it be someone else." But who can blame them?

"Well, well, now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and women, for the honor of representing district 12 for the 74th annual Hunger Games, and of course, ladies first." The only sound in the entire town center was the clicking of Effie Trinkets overly large heels as she walked her way to the giant glass bowl with the names of all girls living in district 12, between the ages of 12-18. She reached her long hand into the bowl, and quickly plucked a slip from the bowl, and clicked her way back over to the microphone.

"And the female Tribute is: Primrose Everdeen." All the girls around prim started to disperse, allowing Prim a clear pathway to the front steps of the justice building. Prim walked forward, and held her head high and reminded herself of one thing: "Don't cry." Katniss stood, speechless, as silent tears fell out of her eyes. For the third time in her life, she couldn't do anything, and she didn't like it. If she weren't so distraught, she may have noticed that same pair of blue eyes staring straight at her, with a hard, determined look.

"And now, for the boys." Effie clicked her way over to another bowl, filled with all the teenage boys names, and in a similar manner, plucked out a slip, walked back over to the microphone, cleared her throat and said "And the male Tribute is: Kevin Ca-"

"I volunteer as tribute" interupted a voice from the audience. A blond head bobbed up and down in the sea of Seam boys, and Merchant boys alike. "Well, I believe district twelve has it's first volunteer, come on up here, right here, and there you go, and who might you be?" questioned the escort. "Peeta Mellark" replied the boy, making meaningful, and direct eye contact with Katniss, smiling warmly.

"Well, Peeta, Primrose, shake hands." Both the tributes walked towards each other, Prim shakily held out her hand to Peeta, Peeta grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his side, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her protectively against his body. He put his three fingers to his lips and held them out to the audience of district 12, as an unspoken promise: "District 12 will have a winner this year."

Effie began wrapping the ceremony "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."


End file.
